


I Have A Boyfriend

by SincerelyLittle



Series: Mini Fics! [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, High School, M/M, Snark, Stiles/Anonymous, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLittle/pseuds/SincerelyLittle
Summary: Jackson gets things wrong sometimes





	I Have A Boyfriend

Stiles mentally cheers when he spots the strawberry blonde beauty sat in the cafeteria, he shrugs his backpack further onto his back and starts making his way to her table, waving once she locks eyes on him. She glares at him before looking away, which confuses Stiles slightly because he thought they were past this. 

The two have built up a small friendship being in the same advanced classes, going up to her during lunch – especially when Jackson is there – is a risky move, he gets that, but he really needs to know if she got the same answer as he did or if he missed something somewhere. 

He’s known to go off on tangents with his answers and sometimes they work out and have the answer, sometimes they lead to extra points and sometimes they fuck up the whole thing. 

He nods at Danny, who smiles at him when he finally reaches the table, and then looks at Lydia who is pointedly ignoring him now. Jackson is glaring at him as per usual. 

“Hi Lyd-“ he begins to say but is immediately cut off by Lydia’s curt tone and reply, “I have a boyfriend.” She lifts her chin slightly and raises an eyebrow at him, so he raises his back at her. 

“I said hi, not suck my dick.” He crosses his arms and glares down at her, not letting her stupidity at thinking acting dumb instead of the smart goddess that she is in front of her peers is the best move right now. 

The table has settled into an eerie quiet from Stiles’ reply and stare off between the two and before Jackson can sneer something at him, Stiles speaks up again. “Lydia, as beautiful as you are, all I wanted was to check my answer with yours.” He throws his notepad onto the table. “Besides, I have a boyfriend and I don’t know what made you think I wanted anything from you.” He speaks with an edge of finality in his tone before breaking out into a smile. 

“So, what’s your answer! I think I might have missed something.” He sits down in the empty seat in front of him and opens his notebook while Lydia angrily snaps something along the lines of “You said he wanted to have sex with me Jackson! I told you it wasn’t like that, now you have proof can you just drop it?” and Jackson apologising. Not to Stiles mind you. 

“Before I look over your answer, who’s your boyfriend?” Lydia asks with a wide grin which Stiles matches. “Now that’s a secret.” He winks at her and she studies him for a moment, “I’ll find out you know.” 

“I know.”


End file.
